


Teddy Bears and Velociraptor Sounds

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: my kinda boyfriend person took me to build a bear today for my birthday and he chose a sound to put in it and like he wouldn’t let me know what sound it was and he said I couldn’t listen until we got in the car so I was kinda worried bc I thought it was going to be super vulgar or sappy and gross or whatever but we leave build a bear and I press my bear’s hand and it just makes this super loud velociraptor sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears and Velociraptor Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phandomlittlepop](http://phandomlittlepop.tumblr.com). Art ([here](http://itsslester.tumblr.com/post/137625868754/for-the-phandomlittlepop-sorta-the-art-for))!
> 
> Artist: [itsslester](http://itsslester.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [wiinterberries](http://wiinterberries.tumblr.com)

 

It was kind of ridiculous, considering Dan had no idea what they were doing at a Build-a-Bear when they could be back at home making out under his duvet, but he was trying to be amicable because Phil had been _very_ insistent they do this today.

There were five year olds crowding the room around them, filling it up with the suffocating sound of shouting voices and piercing squeals, as each little girl got her teddy bear stuffed up and ‘imbued with life’ via a tiny red heart that Dan had a secret fondness for – not that anyone here needed to know that.

Dan didn’t really know what they were doing here. He wasn’t a five year old, and he felt out of place making his own teddy bear in an overcrowded and over-priced store that really tried to get you when it came to buying clothing for your already pricey bear, but Phil had this excited grin on his face as he led Dan through the store, so Dan couldn’t really complain.

After all, Dan would do anything for his kind-of-but-not-quite boyfriend.

Only this felt too sappy for them.

“Come on, it’s up here! We just have to get a stuffing station, and then he’ll be all finished for you,” Phil encouraged him. Dan rolled his eyes.

“I’d much rather be stuffing you,” he murmured softly, his lips close to Phil’s ear. Phil’s face flushed, and he turned around to bat Dan away.

“Shut up, you!” he complained, and he had this kind of wounded expression on his face that forced Dan to try and take this a little more seriously.

\--

“Why are we even here, Phil?” Dan asked a little while later, when they’d inevitably gotten side-tracked by all the silly little outfits and tiny sound making devices scattered throughout the store before even making it to the stuffing station.

Phil shrugged from in front of him.

“I just wanted to get you something,” Phil replied. “And that bear your grandma got you is so well-worn, I thought I’d get you another one to keep it company.” His voice was nonchalant, but Dan and Phil didn’t do things like this – not out of the blue. Sure, they bought each other exceptionally thoughtful Christmas and birthday gifts, but neither of them were particularly romantic, hence the fact that they were kind of-not really boyfriends who made out in Dan’s bed and fucked when no one was home.

They didn’t even hold hands, for fuck’s sakes!

Not that Dan minded. He knew Phil cared for him, and that was all that really mattered. They didn’t need some stupid title, or the casual touches the rest of the world considered romantic to know that they were happy together.

The playful pushes at school were plenty enough to get them by.

“Sure you did,” Dan finally replied, as Phil’s fingers were trailing over a soft onesie that Dan secretly thought would look wonderful on the bear Phil had picked out for him.

\--

It wasn’t too much of a surprise when Dan eventually lost Phil, considering _just_ how crowded this store was today. Dan was starting to get the distinct feeling that Build-a-Bear was hosting some little girl’s birthday party, but hadn’t bothered to close the store to the public.

Still, he might have panicked a little when he realized the long form of his best friend had disappeared from his side, and he _might_ have run into a little girl, just managing to catch her by the wrist before she hit the ground, but they weren’t going to talk about that when Dan found Phil.

His eyes scoured the store front until he was scowling in annoyance, because really, how hard was it to find a 6ft guy amongst a bunch of 4ft nothings?

“Dan!” Phil’s voice finally called from behind him, and Dan whirled around to find that Phil was clutching tight to something in one hand. “Come on, we still have to go to the stuffing station!”

With a roll of his eyes, Dan obediently followed Phil.

\--

“So why are you really doing this?” Dan asked as they stood in line.

“I told you! I thought you needed another bear,” Phil hedged, but he was biting his bottom lip now, and his eyes looked a little sad. Dan frowned.

“Phil-“

“Look, I even found this really cool thing, where you can record your own message and stuff it in the bear, so when you squeeze its belly, it’ll speak to you! Pretty cool, huh? I even recorded my own,” Phil said, eyes brightening as he turned to Dan, hand outstretched with the tiny toy button.

Momentarily distracted as his heart began to race, Dan reached out to touch it.

“No! Don’t press it now! It’s a surprise!” Phil complained, snatching his hand back. Dan’s brows furrowed. He was starting to get a horrible feeling about this change in their relationship, and he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for it.

“Phil, that better not be some soppy mess-“

“Hi! Welcome to Build-a-Bear. Are you ready to bring your new friend to life?”

\--

By the time they’d made it back to Phil’s mum’s car, Dan was pouting.

“Just let me see it, Phil! It’s my bear!” he was complaining, his heart still racing erratically. Phil hadn’t let him touch the damn thing since they’d put the button inside of it, and the only explanations Dan’s mind was able to come up with were either that the message was something sappy – which they _never_ did – or something too gross for a bunch of five year olds to overhear, and Dan wasn’t entirely sure which was worse.

(Yes he did. He’d rather have the bear mimicking Phil’s husky voice as he whispered that he was going to fuck him then hearing anything even _close_ to feelings, despite how creepy it would be to have a bear telling him it wanted to fuck him.)

“Okay, okay, sheesh. Here, you can have it,” Phil finally caved, grinning as he handed Dan the bear. Gingerly, Dan accepted it, terrified of what he was about to hear.

“Phil –“

“Just press it! You’ve been complaining for the last twenty minutes, why are you stalling now?” he complained, and Dan could see he was biting his lip on a smile again.

Comforted by the safety of the inside of Phil’s mum’s car, Dan squeezed the bear gently around the middle, and waited.

In the next second, the car was filled with the ridiculous sound of Phil’s attempt at a velociraptor roar.

They were silent for all of four seconds, and then Dan burst into laughter, eyes crinkling up at the sides as all his worry evaporated. Phil was grinning at him, and Dan couldn’t help it when he leaned in and kissed him, square on the lips, with no other intent behind the action.

\--

“So…what’s the real reason you got this for me?”

“What’s today’s date, Dan?”

“October 19th,” he replied dumbly.

Phil gave him a look for all of a few seconds, taking his eyes off the road in order to smirk at Dan, and Dan flushed as he realized what day it was.

“Right,” he mumbled, and reached over to press his hand against Phil’s thigh.

It wasn’t hand holding, and they didn’t do sappy, but it was technically their one year anniversary, so Dan supposed this could be okay.


End file.
